


Relax, Bruce.

by MMH_Enthusiast



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast
Summary: Based on a pintrest pin I attached to my work and also listed in my notes just in case.Clark notices Bruce is irritated. What happens when Clark confronts Bruce about it?Sorry, bad summary.





	Relax, Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> In case the picture didn't show up on my work, this is link: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/399905641895533240 (if the whole pintrest page comes up it is the first one listed with Clark whispering in Bruce's ear)  
> This work is based on how I imagined what is in the art to occur. When I first saw it I thought that in the top picture Clark was whispering in Bruce's ear. Turns out it is a kiss on the cheek so just go with it.

With the irritation written all over his face, Bruce finally arrived back at the manor after working all day at Wayne Enterprises. The week had been tough on him. As Batman, he had a case he still hadn’t solved taking his time away throughout the night and most of the morning; As Brucie, he had been needed to sign papers and attend meetings throughout the day. This led to him being extremely irritable, making it especially hard to play Brucie, while letting out all of his annoyance as Batman both on patrol and in the Justice League.

As he walked into his home, Bruce saw that the light in the study was on. It was way past dinner time so he knew that Alfred would be doing laundry and Dick was already on patrol with Tim. Confused, he cautiously approached the room, neutral mask falling into place, despite the irritation coursing through his system. What he came across was not what he was expecting. Clark was facing the window with his back to the door. As Bruce entered the room, Clark turned around and Bruce saw that Clark was wearing a tan jacket that fit the man’s perfect frame with a small scarf and glasses nowhere in sight. As he looked at the man, Bruce couldn’t help but admire Clark’s beautiful blue eyes unobstructed and muscular frame visible without his cheap reporter suit covering it up. Just seeing the man washed some of his irritation away.

“Hey, B”, Clark greeted with a small smile on his face.

As he saw the man’s smile, Bruce felt his heart rate spike slightly. Knowing that Clark probably heard his heart rate change, he covered it up with a frown as he asked, “What are you doing here, Clark?”

“I wanted to ask you if you are okay.”

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.”

“Really, Bruce? You have been snapping at just about everyone who approaches you in the Watchtower.”

Bruce sighed. He should have known Clark would check up on him. He tends to be the only one willing to face Bruce's wrath when he is in a bad mood. When Bruce looked into Clark’s beautiful blue eyes, his gaze softened. With a soft voice, he told him, “I’m fine, Clark. There’s just been a lot going on recently. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go on patrol.”

Just as he began to turn around, Clark sped in front of Bruce and grabbed him by the arms. With Clark so close, Bruce’s heart rate spiked again. He couldn’t help but become slightly aroused at Clark’s proximity. In his moody state, this irritated him immensely. All it took was Clark’s arms around him for him to lose some of the control it took years to master.

Narrowing his eyes, Bruce growled out, “Let go, Clark.”

“Not until you relax, Bruce. I know you are stressed and irritated because of that case you’ve been working on and work at W.E.”

Too tired to really argue, although if Bruce was being honest it was extremely hard to say no to the worry on Clark’s face, he sighed and waited until Clark let go of him. However, Clark surprised him. Rather than letting go, he leaned forward until Bruce could feel Clark’s warm breath lightly tickle his ear. Bruce held back a shiver as goosebumps pricked his skin and his heart beat faster.

“Whether you like it or not, B, I’m always going to make sure you are okay. You mean too much to me for me to not take care of you now and then. I’ll always be there for you.” Then Clark leaned back and wrapped his arms around Bruce, hands resting on Bruce’s lower back, and craned his neck up to kiss the man on the forehead gently.

Warmth blossomed in Bruce’s chest, and before he could think better of it, Bruce craned his neck and closed his eyes as he connected his lips with Clark’s. Clark’s hands loosen on his back in surprise and he froze in shock until finally, Clark moved his lips with Bruce’s, kissing him back. Eventually, Bruce pulled back when the need to breathe became unbearable.

Bruce looked up at Clark, and saw a huge grin plastered on the man’s face as he looked at Bruce. “If I knew I was going to get a response like that I would have done something like this a long time ago.”

Bruce smirked and told him, “Come on, farm boy. I can think of a couple ways you can get me to relax”, and led him up to his room, all his irritation forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I'm all too happy with how this turned out but I wanted to share the story so I hope everyone likes it. Leave feedback please! If you don't like it I'm sorry... It's been a little while since I have written any stories.  
> For those of you that have read some of my other stories: This work is to help me restart the flow of creativity so I can hopefully have some good inspiration for my work "Wishing to be Anything Else". I'll probably post a few other one-shots before I write more in that story. But don't worry! I will eventually update that story! :)


End file.
